Mothra vs Bagan
by Kendell
Summary: Based off a lost project. When global warming and a careless company CEO bring about the awakening of the dreaded dragon Bagan, only Mothra and her kin can defeat him in a world spanning monster war! Rated teen for blood and monster fights. Finished!
1. Warnings

Ok time from my second fan fic, I promise this one will be much better than my last one. It's based off a lost project from Toho but I've made a few changes, mostly about Bagan's orgin and awakening. I've add a lot of references to Mothra's other appearences, this chapter has a few. Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Warnings**

**Disclaimer;** Mothra, Bagan, and related characters and weapons are copyright of Toho and not mine

**High above Borneo, 3 am**;

A passenger jet soars high above Mount Kinabalu, on this jet is Logan Thomson. He was a scientist in his mid twenties who had come to study the large numbers of animals in this area. He could only stare in awe at the mountain and the forests that surrounded it. A strange bulge on the east slope stuck out to him, part of the earth on it had given way and a strangely colored object seemed to of been unveiled. He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

A rough faced man in a business suit was now seated beside him. "Hello Logan." said the man.

"Hello, it seems you know me but I don't know you." replied Logan.

"I'm Sam Mercer, the guide sent by Marutoma Corporation to assist you on this trip." said Sam, offering a handshake, Logan accepts "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, I ended up in the wrong class and fell asleep before I could get it fixed."

"Yes, tell your boss that I am very thankful for his financing this venture but I certainly hope you don't plan on trekking through the rainforest in that suit."

"Of course, I just didn't have time to change once I flew back from my meeting with our owner, Clark Nelson about our project in the Himalayas."

**Infant Island, 3am;**

Deep inside a cave, light filters through the roof; shining on one of the island's three inhabits. The colossal moth let out a screech, bringing two tiny, identical women into the cave, "What is it Mothra?" asks small women, Mothra lets out several chirps. "We understand we will do as you have requested, we only hope the humans will listen this time.", the two disappear in a flash of light.

**Himalayas, Marutoma research site, 6 am;**

Clark Nelson puffed on his cigarette as his research director recapped the project up to this point. "Six months ago, the glacier melted as a result of global warming to reveal the top of what seems to be a large temple, closer study revealed that it is over one million years old. This could be a major discovery that could make our company even more wealthy. The entrance is about another mile down and roughly 100 feet in diameter." said the director.

"Good, get us down there by the weekend." responded Clark, the director leaves. "This will be one of are greatest finds and no stupid environmentalists to mess it up this time. I wonder what a temple this large was used for?"

A small light flies through the window and lands on his desk. In a flash of light the tiny women reappear. "Its not a temple, it's a tomb." they said.

"Well who are you?"

"We are the Cosmos, that is the tomb of the dreadful dragon Bagan. Many years ago, a monster roamed this land, destroying an ancient people far more advanced than yours who dared to despoil his land much like your company is doing. We tried to warn them of the damage they were doing but they wouldn't listen. They kept building more powerful weapons to try and kill Bagan but in the end one back fired and destroyed them, along with a great portion of the land.

This sent Bagan into a bloodlust and he destroyed everything in his path before the protector of the earth, Mothra, engaged in a battle with him. After the fierce battle, Bagan was trapped deep bellow the ground in this temple you now seek to open up. If you open that tomb or continue to despoil the land you will surely awaken the primordial dragon from his sleep and bring his wrath upon your kind."

"This can't be true, I must be dreaming or you are, I'm not going to quit something that has made me rich, dragon or no dragon."

"Then we hope the tomb's guardian stops you, for the sake of you and all your kind." said the Cosmos, they vanish in another flash of light.

"Primordial dragon, yeah right." said Clark, letting out a laugh

* * *

Ok that was short but that was just to lay things out, it will be a few chapter before the first monster shows up but after that it picks up. Next few chapters are mostly character devoplment. 


	2. Preparations

Ok second chapter coming up. Just because there won't be any monster action for awhile doesn't mean there won't be some action. This chapter has a starwars homage, try to catch it. Most of the humans in this story are mine but the two or three aren't belong to toho. Only one character was mentioned in whats known of the script and she makes her first appearence here. Please also note this story is unrelated to any movie or my other fan fics. Sorry for draging on there here comes the chapter.**

* * *

**

**Preparations**

**Club in south L.A.; 10 pm, two weeks later.**

Logan and Sam enter the club, "Logan, what are we doing here?." asks Sam, nervously.

"We're meeting with another member of our crew." replied Logan.

In the corner of the room, a small, rough looking man is poker with a large ,muscular man. "Four aces." said the large man, throwing down his cards.

"You cheated!" yelled the angry smaller man.

"No I didn't, your just not very good at poker so just pay up."

"Oh, I'll pay up." said the smaller man, pulling a concealed pistol from its holster. Before he can even point the weapon, the larger man pulls his own pistol and puts a bullet in his shoulder, the man collapses to the floor in pain.

"Please tell me that's not the guy." said Sam, seemingly disgusted at the man.

"Don't worry, he's a bounty hunter." said Logan, the two walk over to the man, who is just finishing handcuffing his catch.

"Why do you criminals always try to kill me before I spring the trap? You're lucky I'm such a good shot or that may of missed and hit you in the chest." said the man.

"Edward Rossmoor?" asks Logan.

"Only the cops call me that, call me Ed."

"Its me Logan, we talked on phone."

"Oh yeah, you want me to be your bodyguard for your trip in Borneo. Guess you heard that I now how to knock out a large predator with my bear hands."

"That and the fact you survived a year in the heart of the Congo after being ejected from of a drug dealer's airplane."

"One of the few times my pray got the better of me. Guess it was good I brought that parachute." said Ed with a laugh. He lifts the man he shot by the back of the neck. "I'll meet you at the airport. I've got to cash in on my bounty.", he turns to the bartender, "Sorry about the mess." he said as he leaves.

"Are you sure that guy is trustworthy?" asks Sam.

"Yeah, I hear he's very trustworthy." replied Logan.

"And why do we need him? I'm your guide."

"Would you rather deal with him or the jaguars? Did you forget what the zookeeper we visited in Borneo said about how a jaguar kills its prey? Let me think, it was something about it crushing its victims' skull in one bite."

"Point taken."

"Now we need to go meet with the final member of our team."

**L.A. International airport, 10 am.**

Outside the unloading deck, Logan, Sam, and Ed wait for one of the passengers before boarding their plane. Ed walks over to Sam, "Say I think I've seen you before somewhere, have we met before last night?" asks Ed.

"No, never." said Sam, in a strangely defensive tone.

Logan walks over with a Japanese girl about his age who is holding a laptop, "Guys this is Miki Saegusa, a graduate of an E.S.P research institute in Japan." said Logan.

"Hello, I'm glad to meet you." said Miki, holding offering a handshake.

Sam accepts it followed by Ed. "Hello, I'm Sam Mercer, so you can see the future or something like that?" asks Sam.

"I knew you would say that."

"You did?"

"No, I just like saying that. I'm a telepath but I can do minor telekinetic stuff like lift a pin."

"Look lady, I don't mean any disrespect but why do we need a psychic on this trip?" asks Ed.

"Miki is not just a psychic, see also is very talented at reading satellite photographs. Which could come very much in handy, you know in case there's a landslide or something like that." said Logan.

"That's also another reason I'm coming. Please have look." said Miki, she sits down and opens her laptop. A picture of Borneo pops up with thermal imaging, she enlarges a elliptical object on the east slope of Mount Kinabalu. "This is a heat sensitive satellite photograph of Borneo. The object I've enlarged was uncovered by a landslide about three weeks ago, we have no idea what it is."

"I saw something when I was flying over the mountain two weeks ago, the plane moved out of range before I could get a closer look, it was huge." said Logan.

"Our estimates place it at about 120 meters long and 17,000 tons."

"That's massive." said Sam.

"And look at the thermal image, its far to warm to be a rock."

"Well I say we go check this out, Sam's boss is paying the tab and I charge by the hour." said Ed, the group boards the plane.

* * *

Ok theres another chapter down, sorry the chapters are so short at the moment, it will pick up I promise. I'm also sorry if I offended anyone in L.A. by useing it the way I did. Make note of how Sam acted in this chapter, it will have bareing later on Next up we have some action as Logan and his crew trevel into the rain forest. 


	3. Discoveries

Ok time for the next chapter, we have a small amount of monster action this time. Just for those of you who don't know, Mogu is a monster from another lost project from the showa series and thus not mine either nor is he like he is here, I just changed him for the part. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Discoveries**

**Kinabalu National Park, 9 am, the next day**

Sam led the way through the dense foliage as his fellow explorers follow close after. "Hey not that I don't think you know where you're going but why can't we just slice through all these plants?" asks Ed, having difficulty moving his large frame through the jungle.

"Because a lot of these plants are found no where else but in Borneo so we have to be careful." replied Miki, easily moving her smaller body through the foliage.

"Except me because I'm taking samples." said Logan, placing one of his samples in a vile.

"Besides this gives everyone an equal amount of work to do." said Sam.

"Look out!" yelled Ed, seeing something Sam hadn't. Sam jumps aside as a jaguar leaps past him. "Looks like I'm going to get some extra work.", Ed pulls his pistol.

"Don't kill it, I promised that I wouldn't kill any major predators." said Logan.

"Then to plan b."

"Which is?"

"RUN!"

"I could of thought of that." said Sam as they run the big cat give chase.

**Marutoma research site, 9:25 am.**

Clark puff on his cigarette as he goes over what hade been uncovered of the temple. It resembled a giant pyramid with a spike on top and four spiked towers on the sides. A curious thing was what the satellite had found underground. About thirty feet down, a massive chamber existed. It was roughly 150 meters tall, 75 meters wide, 200 meters long. Clark couldn't understand what something so large was meant to be use for.

Then it hit him, could the Cosmos' warning of the dragon been true? The thought sent a chill down his spine. "No, no it can't be." he whispered to himself, "Nothing could still be alive in those ruins after all these years, those Cosmos probably didn't even exist, they must have been figments of my imagination."

"Sir." said his research director over the phone.

"Yes."

"We've translated the writing on the door."

A massive door had been found to be covering the entrance with massive writing on it. When they had found it the Cosmos' warnings had returned to Clark's mind as he pondered whether the massive wall of stone was to keep raiders out or keep something else in. "What did it say?"

"It said 'Those who dare open this tomb must do battle with its Guardian, the brother of Bagan, Mogu.' Should we still dig through?"

"Yes, even if they left some protector in that tomb, there is no way something could still be living in there after a million years."

**Kinabalu National Park, 10 am.**

The group had somehow escaped the Jaguar. "Why'd it just give up like that?" asks Miki.

"Jaguars prefer to ambush their pray, it may of just given up because we started running." said Sam.

"Don't move a muscle." said Ed, he walks up behind Sam. "Hey doc did you make any promises about scorpions?"

"No."

Ed stabs a knife into Sam's shoulder, he pulls the knife out to show a very large, black scorpion. " You're a magnet for danger in this forest aren't you? If that had stung you, you'd be dead. See how small the claws are? That means it has very strong venom." said Ed, "I've never seen this type before, doc have you?"

"No I haven't. I'll have to clarify but I think we just found a new species." said Logan, placing the dead scorpion in a vile.

A loud scream echoes through the jungle. " What was that?" asks Miki.

"Trouble."

**Marutoma Research site, 10:30 am.**

"Sir." said the director over the phone.

"Yes?" asks Clark.

"The drill couldn't penetrate the door."

"Then blow it down."

"But sir-"

"Don't but me! I'm you boss and if I say blow the door down, you blow it down. There must be something good in a temple this large and we must have it."

"Ok sir."

**Kinabalu National Park, 11 am.**

The group run through the forest as fast as possible, "Where in the world did that come from?!" yelled Sam.

"I don't know nor do I care, I just don't want it to catch me." replied Ed. A praying mantis twice the size as a man erupts from the foliage behind them.

"Its called a Kamacuras, it's a prehistoric mantis species I read about. The landslide must of released it from some kind of suspended animation. Good news is, he would of killed any other Kamacuras in the area." said Miki.

"Oh that's so comforting." said Sam.

"Hey doc? Can I kill this thing?" asks Ed.

"Please do." said Logan.

"Good.", Ed spins around and plants empties his pistol in the giant insect's head, killing it instantly.

"You couldn't of done that a hour ago?!" said Sam as the group stops.

"Hey all that running got us a lot closer to our destination."

"According to the satellite, it should be right over that fallen log over crevice." said Miki.

"I don't need that computer to tell me that we were almost eaten by a praying mantis's big brother!" said Sam, panicking.

"Hey I killed it and besides, its more like its grandfather." said Ed.

**Marutoma Research Site, 12 am**

The charges were in place as Clark watched from his window. The Cosmos appear beside him"Clark, please stop, Mogu may not be nearly as powerful as his sibling but he still sees any human around him as an enemy, he will slaughter you and all your men if you set him free." they warned.

"Oh please, you don't even exist. Beside nothing could live after a million years." said Clark, confident of himself. "Blow the charge."

"Yes sir." said the director, he signals for the charge to be detonated. The explosion blasts stone over the area. The workers look on as the dust settles. A red ball of energy launches from the darkness and destroys the drill. Two red eyes gleam in the tomb's dark opening.

* * *

Well another chapter done, sorry for killing Kamacuras so easily, he has never stood a chance against Godzilla so I thought it makes since. Next chapter has a good bit of monster action as Mogu attacks. 


	4. Last Warning

Ok time for some monster action. It should be noted that nothing but concept art was made for Mogu so I've feeled in a lot of the stuff with my own. Here we go.**

* * *

**

**Last Warning**

**Marutoma Research Site, 12 am.**

The workers look on in disbelief along with their boss as the red eyes glowing from within the tomb grow larger as their owner approaches. "What the heck is that?!" yells Clark.

"We warned you. Mogu has awakened and now he will stop at nothing to kill you all. All those years ago he staked claim to the area where his brother was imprisoned, killing all who dared to approach until Mothra sealed him inside as a last warning to any race who would dare risk awakening Bagan. He will not leave this area as long as his brother remains trapped but he will bring retribution for defiling this place." said the Cosmos.

The workers run away from the entrance as fast as they can but one isn't fast enough. A massive, ruby colored claw slams down on the helpless man, killing him instantly. Mogu walks from his lair, the wyvern-like dragon was the size of a average passager plane, his skin was ruby colored, his eyes were dark red and lacked pupils, his wing membranes were the only exception as they were sapphire blue.

The prehistoric creature sensed the changes in the world, the temperature was far colder than before but his thick skin helped dull it. He also sensed that another race was now endangering the land he and his brother protected. In his ancient mind these creatures were just mere insects that needed squashed. He would do the honors.

Mogu snapped out his massive jaws and grabbed a small group of men, crushing them in his mighty maw before swallowing them. Energy surged up the row of spikes that went down his spine as a ball of red energy formed in his blood stained mouth. The ball shoots forward and slams into a building, blasting it to bits and killing all within. His spiked tail whipped out, slicing three men in two. He feels an annoying pain in his foot, as a flea bite would be to a human. He turns around to find a man in a bulldozer driving into his heel. The machine was alien to the giant dragon but it mattered not. He fired an energy ball, blasting the machine and its rider into oblivion.

Inside Clark just got off the phone. "Lets see how this primitive deals with modern weapons." he said with a smirk.

Mogu drives his tail through another man before tossing the dead body into his maw. He sensed something behind him, an explosion impacted his back, engulfing him in smoke. High above, a squadron of jets had flown in from a near-by military base. When Clark's call came in saying a dragon was attacking his outpost, no one believed him but they sent the jets anyway, they believed now. "Base, direct hits, waiting for the smoke to clear before continuing assault." said the commander, they needn't wait for the smoke to dissipate. A ball of energy erupts from the smoke and crashes into one of the jets, destroying it in a massive explosion.

"Base, target is still alive, repeat target is still alive." said the commander. Mogu launches out of the smoke, towards his attackers. The jets open fire with their missiles, Mogu dodges easily before impaling a jet on his tail. The jets unleash a volley of machine gun fire. The shots hit but do little more than anger the ruby monstrosity, he fires another red energy ball. The jets try to avoid but one is caught and destroyed. Mogu launches forward and grabs a jet in his maw, crushing it. He flaps his giant wings, sending many of the remaining jets crashing to the mountains bellow.

Tanks fire from bellow, their shells bursting on impact with Mogu's hide. The jets' pilots were relieved to see help but they'd be praying to not see what Mogu was doing. Mogu's eyes turn blood red, a swirling vortex of white energy forms in his mouth, sucking in a massive amount of energy. A beam of white hot plasma spouts from his mouth and is swap across the tanks, decimating them. The jets open fire with their remaining missiles into Mogu's chest but do little more than to attract the giant's attention. He fires ball after ball of red energy, ripping the jets into scrap metal. Only the commander remains, "Base requesting permission to use big gun, target is proving too powerful." said the commander, the missile in question was a small nuclear warhead with a range of about eight blocks.

"Permission granted." replied base.

Mogu charges his plasma beam once more, the commander sees his chance. He fires the large missile from his jet's underside. It flies into the center of the vortex before being sucked down Mogu's throat. Mogu's throat is torn open by the blast, raining blue blood down on the mountains, the ancient monster lets out a gurgling scream as he chokes on his own blood. He falls from the skies and lands not far from where he emerged. Mogu drags his dieing form as close to his brother's tomb as he can before he uses his last breath to call to his slumbering sibling within the tomb to avenge him and perishes from his mortal wound. But as one dragon dies, deep within the tomb another begins to stir.

* * *

Another chapter down. Sorry I killed off Mogu in his first chapter but remeber he's the little brother so what he did is nothing like what Bagan is able to do. Next up, Bagan awakens. 


	5. Zero Hour

Time for our main villian to appear. I gave Bagan a bit of careing for another being here but this is the only time it shows. Of course Bagan's awakening isn't the only point of this chapter, we learn some about Mothra and the Cosmos as well, there is also some destruction. Please note the appearence of Bagan's appearence is based off Toho's concept art but one or two of the powers he will use are aided by me, the info on Mothra and the Cosmos is an expanded verson of what was known in the script. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Zero Hour**

**Marutoma Research Site; 1 pm**

Clark walks over to Mogu's corpse and smiles. "So much for your guardian." he mocks to the Cosmos.

"You fool. Mogu wasn't just the guardian, he was the key to his brother's chamber. See the wheel over the tomb's entrance?" said the Cosmos, pointing to a clock-like wheel above the door that slowly turned counter clockwise. "That clock is the final lock that Mogu's death set in motion. It will continue to count backwards for one hour, when it reaches zero Bagan's tomb will open up. It was set to activate once it became exposed to release Mogu as long as living beings remained in the area and reset in case of his death but your opening the tomb by force has caused its time to be transferred to the awakening of Bagan. Unless he can be stopped you and your race are doomed."

"So Mogu was destroyed by modern weapons and Bagan will be killed as well."

"You ignorant man, Mogu was a mere insect compared to his older brother. Look at what Mogu did and multiply it by 100. That's how powerful Bagan is. We will leave to prepare for what is about to happen, we suggest that you go warn your people of the danger they now face." said the Cosmos, the teleport away as Clark is left to think over what they had told him.

**Kinabalu National Park; 1:15 pm**

Logan and his group arrive at a deep crack in the ground with a fallen tree over it. "Where'd this come from? I've been out here a few times and this was never here." said Sam, confused.

"It must have been uncovered by the landslide. Borneo has many underground caves, this must lead to one." said Miki.

"Well that strange object is on the other side, will this tree hold us?"

Ed jumps on the tree with his full weight. "Yeah it should but be careful it looks like a long way down." he said.

They begin across, "Hey Miki, do you think this could be where that Kamacuras came from?" asks Logan.

"It possible, gas pockets bellow the earth could keep something in suspended animation." said Miki, in her distraction she slips and falls.

Ed quickly grabs her hand and pulls her up, "No more talking until we're across." said Ed with a serious look.

On the other side of the gap they regroup. "I'm guessing you've done that before." said Sam.

"Yeah, told my younger brother to be careful too, didn't listen." said Ed, "Last time I saw him he was falling into a river about 100 feet bellow."

"Sorry about bringing that up."

"Don't worry, I've seen worse things than that, like a drug lord laughing as you're falling from a plane."

"Guys, you might want to see this." said Logan.

Ed and Sam walk over to where Miki and Logan are. What they see amazes them. It appeared to be a giant, multicolored egg. "Is that what it looks like?" asks Sam.

"It can't be, no creature could lay an egg that size, not even the largest dinosaurs." said Logan.

Miki walks over and scrapes off some of the giant objects outer layer. She puts it on a slide and places it in her lap top. "Its an egg alright but according to my scanning program it was laid at some point in the 20th century." said Miki.

"Wait, you mean there was something big enough to lay an egg this large?" asks Ed.

"What I can't say but I want to know." said Miki.  
"Mothra." said a voice.

"Who said that?" asks Logan.

The Cosmos appear before them. "Hello." they said.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." said Ed.

"We are the Cosmos, we are the last of what your kind would call an alien race from a destroyed world, when our planet was destroyed, we moved to earth. The beings of this planet allowed us to remain here and in exchange for such kindness we became protectors of this world and all its inhabitants."

"How long ago was that?" asks Sam.

"Over 1,000,000 of your years."

"That can't be, no being could live that long." said Logan.

"Our life is bound to Mothra, as long as one is still alive, we are alive."

"And that is what laid this egg? Mothra?" asks Miki.

"Mothra is an ancient creation of ours we made from fusing the remaining life energy of our race with an animal from your world, she will always defend us and the world she lives on. Years ago she laid this egg when she sensed changes in earth climate beginning as a result of human pollution. She believed these changes would awaken her ancient enemy Bagan."

"Bagan?" asks Logan.

"Yes, Bagan is a fierce dragon who was mutated along with his younger brother Mogu when an blast of pure plasma from your sun crashed near their nest. The energy it gave off mutated them. Bagan had already hatched and Mogu was still in his egg but the energy turned them into giant monsters.

As long as the earth, their territory, was not harmed they were peaceful but an ancient reckless race destroyed great amounts of earth's land, angering the giants. They attacked and a war broke out between them and the race. The race finally built a weapon that dwarfs your race's most dreadful weapons to try to kill the dragons but it backfired and obliterated both the race and a large part of the planet.

This enraged Bagan to the point that he destroyed everything in his path, not even his brother could calm him. Mothra fought Bagan and defeated him after a fierce battle. He was sealed deep within a tomb with Mogu locked inside the entrance. Bagan could only be freed if Mogu was slain or if the glacier around the tomb melted enough for him to come out of his sleep."

"It would be pretty bad if those creatures were freed." said Miki.

"Its worse, because Mogu was killed and Bagan is on the verge of waking up."

"What do we do?" asks Sam

"We must warn your people.

**Marutoma Research Site; 2 pm**

Clark paced back and forth, puffing on his cigarette. He knew not what to do. The clock was about to hit zero and most of his site was in ruins. He had told the base that another monster was waking up but the Cosmos' words had startled him. It took a small nuclear weapon to kill Mogu and Bagan was 100 times as powerful. The clock hits zero and a loud gong sound echoes throughout the mountains.

Deep inside the tomb, two yellow eyes opened. The massive creature was fastened to the wall by massive chains and ice had formed on his skin. He moved, the ice shattered and the chains followed.

Clark watched from a bomb shelter he had installed in case of a terrorist attack. He ran to it when Bagan's 'alarm clock' had sounded. He watched in terror filled suspense as the ground started to shake. A plasma beam that dwarfed Mogu's erupts from the tomb, blowing the top to pieces.

Out of the burning rubble, a massive form emerged. His armored skin was white with the exception of the joints, spaces between his armored plates, claws, horns, and underside of his long tail which were black. His appearance was like a humpbacked dinosaur, his head was thick and had a short snout filled with razor sharp teeth, a curved horn adorned his forehead, and two smaller horns jutted from behind his mouth that reminded Clark of elephant's tusks. His hands had three clawed fingers, his feet had three forward pointing toes and one backward facing one, his tail ends in a scythe-like blade, and he stood at least 150 feet tall. The Cosmos had told the truth, Bagan was real and very much alive.

Bagan walks over to the body of Mogu. His anger began to rise and he lets out an earth shattering roar, how dare they slay his brother. Bagan quickly calms himself, he'd have vengeance soon enough and last time he let his rage get the better of him he destroyed much of the land he protected. He and his brother shared little in appearance as he was so heavily mutated but his brother was his only family, the creature who did this would pay dearly for Mogu's murder. Bagan picks up his dead sibling and places him on the ruins of the tomb. His horns glow white and his massive plasma beam spouts forth, vaporizing his brother's body and the prison that had held him for so long.

Now that Mogu's body could not be claimed by his killers, Bagan scanned the area. His senses detect the pollution caused by the human race, this further angers the giant dragon, another race was damaging his territory. They would all die.

Missiles slam into his back but he barely feels it through his hide. He turns to see a squad of jets fly by. Bagan could feel it, one of theses things had killed his sibling. He fires his plasma beam and sweeps it across the skies. Most of the jets are blown to oblivion by the attack. Bagan raises his tail and slashes it downward. A blade of red energy flies from his tail, slicing all but one of the jets in half.

The commander looks across the sky for any survivors but makes the mistake of flying too close to Bagan who grabs the jet like a child holding a toy. The dragon looks into his eyes and lets out a roar. The commander fires the missile that killed Bagan's brother. It goes down Bagan's throat and explodes. Smoke pours out of Bagan's mouth but otherwise the massive monster is only angered. Bagan opens his mouth and drops the helpless man in. His screams mix with the sounds of shredding metal as Bagan chews up and swallows the craft. Now that his brother was avenged, he would defend his territory.

* * *

Another chapter is done, hope you liked it. I enjoyed the reviews but I'd like some more so please give me some. Next chapter, we have some city destruction as Bagan begins his rampage in Singapore 


	6. Rampage

Ok this time we have Bagan's rampage of destruction, Mothra's summoning, another of Bagan's powers, and some military attempts to defeat Bagan failing as normally. Note, the Mothra song in here is one I got off the internet and I think its from Godzilla and Mothra but I'm not sure, anyway I don't own it.**

* * *

**

**Rampage**

**Marutoma Research Site, 2:30 pm;**

Bagan roared in triumph, he avenged his brother. He sensed something, his ancient enemy's infant was exposed and vulnerable. His entrapment had cost him his sibling so he would cost Mothra her offspring. He also sensed a large amount of human's along the way. His horns glow before his plasma beam fires from his maw and destroyed what buildings still stood, his face contorts into a wicked smile as he stomps of down the mountains. Clark emerges from his hiding place, "Blasted dragon, I'll have my revenge for this place." said Clark, unable to believe he had brought it upon himself.

**Ocean East of Malaysia, 6 pm;**

Bagan's massive form waded through water as a human would through a pool. He had demolished several small towns on his course toward the sea but they did little to quench his thirst for destruction. He sensed the capital of Singapore was not far away and past that was the defenseless egg of Mothra both of which would face the wrath of the colossus if he had his way. Ahead of him was a barricade of ships was set up by the combined navel force of China and Singapore. It was a large force that would of caused a lesser power to back down but Bagan was far from lesser.

The fleet of warships open fire on Bagan. Thousands of cannon shells impact his skin before the bombardment stops. The men wait for any sign of life, the ships radar detects a large object moving underwater. One of the ships is destroyed as Bagan rises up from under it. The ships open fire again, Bagan's horns glow blue and a beam of swirling blue energy fires forth from them. The men onboard the ships would be astounded by the beauty of such an attack if it were not the last site of some of them. Bagan sweeps his head across the armada, sending a good portion of the fleet to the ocean's depths.

**New York City, United Nations Head Quarters, 6:30 pm.**

The representative were shouting angrily at one another, trying to assign blame for Bagan's appearance. The large screen showed the results of Bagan's rampage, the death toil was at near 200 and climbing. The Secretary General was trying desperately to keep order. "People please calm down." he pleaded.

His assistant came up to him, "Sir there are some people here who claim to know something about the creature." said the assistant.

"People, we have information about the monster.", the place becomes quiet, each wanted to know if their country was responsible for the beast.

Logan, Miki, and Ed walk up to the podium, Miki is carrying a large container. "Hello, I'm Logan Thomson. I've returned from a trip to Borneo, where me and my team discovered something truly shocking. I can't explain as well as our little friend here can so without further wait, the Cosmos." said Logan.

Miki places the container on the podium and opens it to reveal the Cosmos. Ed adjusts the microphone to their size. At the site the representative let out a amazed gasp. "Hello, we are known as the Cosmos. The monster's name is Bagan, he is an ancient dragon from 1,000,000 years ago. He was defeated by our guardian Mothra after a viscous battle and sealed in a tomb in the Himalayas. He slept peacefully until a man named Clark Nelson defiled that tomb for his own selfish reasons despite our pleas for him to leave it alone. He had the guardian of the tomb, Bagan's younger brother Mogu, killed which set the countdown. Bagan has now awakened and he will proceed to destroy all of your civilization unless he is defeated." said the Cosmos.

"Attention, attention Bagan has landed in Singapore City." announced a man over the intercom.

**Singapore City, 7:30 pm;**

Bagan's massive form stepped out of the ocean. He quickly picked up a passing bus and crushed it in his claw. He let out a laugh-like roar, these human creations were far more fragile than the previous being's. People ran from the giant but it was in vain, he fires his plasma beam and vaporizes them. He fires his horn beam and creates a path of destruction through the city. Tank shells exploded against his skin but failed to do anything other than attract his attention. He turns toward the approaching tanks and fires an energy cutter from his tail. The tanks' armor is no match for the energy attack and the platoon is wiped out. Jets fly towards him but fail to even fire a shot as Bagan blasts them into nothingness with his plasma beam. The remaining battle ships open fire from the sea, Bagan doesn't turn around and fires a barrage of energy cutters, sinking the remaining ships. He then turns his attention toward the city and fires all of his energy weapons upon it, leaving little behind but flaming ruins as he moves inland.

**United Nations Head Quarters, 8 pm;**

"All armed forces in the area have been destroyed." the SG announced grimly.

"All hope is not lost, we will call Mothra." said the Cosmos.

"You'd really do that for us?" asks Miki.

The Cosmos nod. "_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongan kasakuyan_

_Indo muu _

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hanba hanbamuyan_

_Randa banuneradon_

_Tounjukanraa _

_Kasaku yaanmu._" sang the Cosmos.

**Infant Island, 8 pm;**

Mothra was resting when she heard the Cosmos' song. She quickly awakens and flaps her dazzling, multicolored wings. She lets out a screech and flies through the hole in the roof. She flies across the sea, toward Singapore, towards Bagan.

**United Nations Head Quarters, 8:03 pm**;

The Cosmos finished singing their song once more. "Mothra is coming." they said.

"Sir, a flying object is heading toward Bagan at a high rate of speed." said the man over the intercom.

**Singapore City, 8:09 pm;**

Bagan continues his rampage of destruction. Half the city was burning rubble in the little amount of time he had been in the city. He swung his tail across the buildings, destroying them. As he stops to let out a roar, two orange beams strike his back. His ancient rival had arrived to fight him and their would be a fight.

* * *

Ok there's another chapter, hope you liked the destruction. Next up we have Mothra and Bagan's first battle. 


	7. Mothra vs Bagan

Time for the first of Mothra and Bagan's battles. I'll keep the intro short and get right to the battle.**

* * *

**

**Singapore City, 8:09 pm;**

Mothra's wings flapped slowly as she stared into the yellow eyes of her ancient rival. Bagan let out a snarl of anger and Mothra replies with a screech. Bagan fires his plasma beam but Mothra rolls out of the way. She flies forward and slashes her wings into Bagan. Despite looking fragile, Mothra's wings end in a razor edge. Sparks fly from the impact but the attack barely breaks the skin. Mothra comes back around again and slashes into the same spot, this time blue blood is drawn. Bagan grimaces but doesn't react otherwise. Mothra tries a third time but Bagan catches her and slams her to the ground. Bagan prepares to drive his claw into Mothra, orange beams shoot from Mothra's antenna, causing Bagan to recoil and allowing Mothra to take to the skies again.

Bagan fires his plasma beam and follows Mothra with it as she dodges, blasting buildings to bits. Mothra fires her antenna beams again, Bagan counters with his horn beam. The beams collide and the two giants fight back and forth. Mothra breaks off her attack and launches forward as Bagan's beam fires past her. Bagan quickly turns around and slams the side of his scythe-like tail into Mothra, knocking her into a building but she rights herself and takes off. She flies at Bagan again, Bagan tries to attack with his tail again but Mothra catches it and drags the larger Bagan to the ground.

Mothra takes to the air again before raining down her antenna beams, Bagan's horn beam catches her in the chest, sending her falling to the ground. Bagan fires his plasma beam but Mothra avoids it, the beam blasts a large crater in the earth. Mothra flies in once more and begins biting Bagan's chest. Bagan strikes with his claws, both sides draw blood from each other. Tired of the stalemate, Bagan fires his horn beam, forcing Mothra to retreat. Mothra fires her antenna beams, causing the dragon to stagger before retaliating with a plasma beam. Mothra prepares to dodge but notices something. A mother and her child were in the beams path, if she dodged they would probably be hit. Mothra takes the beam in the chest. Mothra is sent flying over the two humans' heads and into a building. Bagan walks up to his fallen opponent.

**United Nations Headquarters, 9:30 pm;**

The group watches as the two monsters talk, "I wonder what they're saying?" asks Miki.

"Bagan just asked Mothra why she defends you humans when all you do is destroy the earth and Mothra told him its because she can forgive and Bagan can't so he wouldn't understand." translated the Cosmos.

"Amazing, despite all the damage we cause, Mothra still forgives and protects us."

**Singapore City, 9:35 pm;**

Bagan brings up his tail and attempts to drive its blade into Mothra's head but Mothra flaps her wings and knocks Bagan back. Mothra makes it back into the air and slashes Bagan again, this time her wings cut deep and Bagan covers the wound with his claw. He fires his horn beam, missing Mothra and destroying another building. Mothra comes back around but Bagan rams into her with his shoulder. Mothra is sent grinding across the ground from the impact before taking back to the air. She opens fire with her beams as does Bagan. The beams collide and once again they fight back and forth. A massive explosion engulfs the battlefield. Mothra and Bagan get to their feet at the same time.

Mothra fires into Bagan's wound, bring the titan to his knees from pain. Mothra senses victory but then senses something that means even more to her. She flaps her wings, causing hurricane force winds. Bagan is knocked back and slams into a tall building, Mothra blasts the base of the structure with her beams. The building topples onto Bagan burying the dragon. Mothra takes off, cursing the rotten timing of what was happening.

**United Nations Headquarters, 9:50 pm;**

"Why is she leaving?" asks Logan.

"Her egg was uncovered by the landslide, so the infant began growing inside it and know it is going to hatch." said the Cosmos.

**Borneo, 10 pm;**

The outer shell of the giant egg began to crack as the young monster began to emerge.

* * *

First battle done, hope you liked it, please read and review. Sorry it was short. Next up depends on what is in my mind at the time. 


	8. Stalling for Time

Ok sorry it took so long to update, I had to have my computer repaired. In this chapter Bagan takes on two super battleships, Gotengo belongs to Toho but Leviathan is mine.**

* * *

**

**Stalling For Time**

**United Nations, 10:30 pm;**

"Why'd Mothra leave? Bagan was almost beaten." yelled one of the representatives, the others asked similar things.

Logan steps up to the podium, "Calm down, the Cosmos have told us why Mothra left in the middle of the fight. Miki Saegusa will show you." he said.

Miki takes his place and the satellite photograph of Mothra's egg is shown on the screen. "This is a heat sensitive satellite photograph of Borneo, the enlarged object is what Mothra is going to. That object is her egg." said Miki, "A landslide uncovered it, causing it to begin to grow. The egg is about to hatch so Mothra had to go protect the infant. Bagan must be stopped or at least stalled until the Mothras return. According to what we already now, Bagan will head anywhere there are large amounts of humans. I believe he will head for Bangkok as it is one of the ten largest cities in the world. My estimates put his arrival sometime tomorrow morning."

The Secretary General steps up, "I believe the choice is quite clear. Not matter if we try to stop or just stall for time, Bangkok must be evacuated." he said.

The American rep steps up, "Sir, America has developed a super battleship named the Leviathan. It is equal in length to Bagan, has a lot of firepower, and can travel at 500 knots on or bellow the ocean. She's docked in Hawaii and could intercept Bagan in the sea south of Bangkok early tomorrow morning." he said.

The Japanese rep stands, "Japan also possesses a super battleship named the Gotengo, it has similar speeds to the Leviathan above, on, or under the ocean. Aid its power to that of the American's battleship and Bagan should at least be prevented from landing until the Mothras can attack him." he said.

"Ok, call your home bases and have them deploy the Gotengo and Leviathan to attack Bagan, don't let them through at all costs." said the SC.

**Sea south of Bangkok, 5 am;**

The two powerful warships waited in the setting sun for their enemy to arrive. The Americans onboard the Leviathan were suffering from the time change, it was morning at home the sun was setting here. Captain Michael set in the highest chair on the command deck, he told his troops not to let it impair them, Bagan was far too strong for that. The U.S.S Leviathan looked very much like a normal battleship but was 150 meters long and had no outside deck. Its arsenal included many unconventional weapons, in place of normal cannons were particle ones, D-03 drill missiles were awaiting there deployment, two doors were placed in its bow, these hid its most powerful weapon; the Thunder Wave Cannon.

The Gotengo floated above the oceans surface beside the Leviathan. Captain Gordon was in charge aboard this ship. Unlike Leviathan, the Gotengo looked much more like a space vessel. It was equal in size to its comrade and also had a large arsenal. It had four large particle and ten proton missile launchers on its deck and a massive drill was attached to its bow, this contained Gotengo's most deadly weapon, the Maser Cannon.

"Sir Bagan is here." said crew members on both super battleships."

A massive figure stood approached in the distance. Bagan had left Singapore in ruins after Mothra left. Al l that remained of his wound was a jagged scar. He could sense his enemy's offspring was about to hatch. If he went to Borneo to kill the newborn, Mothra would likely carry her hatchling to safety. Bagan would rather head for another city and destroy it, the Mothras would come after him anyway. The two battleships speed toward Bagan, their appearance surprised him, he rarely saw anything that matched his size.

The particle cannons open fire, Bagan lets out a scream of surprise. He looks at the area that the beams hit, his armor was blackened. He fires his plasma beam at Leviathan but the agile battleship dives underwater. Steam fills the air as Bagan's beam hit's the water.

"Fire D-03s." ordered Michael, the drill tipped missiles fire outs of their launchers. They lodge themselves in Bagan's hide. As Bagan looks at them, the drills spring to life and dig into Bagan's flesh. Once they're deep enough, they explode. A large hole is blasted in Bagan's hide. A roar of anger erupts from his mouth, how dare these insects hurt him. The Gotengo fires its proton missiles into the wounds, drawing blood.

Bagan fires his energy blade, cutting a deep gash into the Leviathan's side. Inside it, sparks fly from the controls. "Status report?" asks Michael.

"Hull is holding but engines are at 10" said one of the female crew members.

The captains order the deployment of their ships main weapons. The Gotengo's drill spins and is surrounded by energy and the Leviathan's bow opens to reveal a massive crystal orb that crackled with energy. The two beams fire, Bagan fires his horn and plasma beams. The beams stalemate. The warships can no longer keep up the attack and stop their beams. Bagan's horn beam collides with the Leviathan, destroying its engine completely. His plasma beam hit's the Gotengo's side, sending it barreling toward the Leviathan.

With its engine destroyed, the Leviathan can't avoid the collision and Gotengo slams into it. A massive explosion engulfs both ships, Bagan observes the flaming wreckage of the two ships. Content with his victory, Bagan lets out a roar and marches toward Bangkok.

**United Nations, 5:30 am;**

"Both ships down, Bagan is unopposed." said the SC.

"Hey boss, We're still alive. Wish we could say the same about the boys in the Leviathan." said Gordon, appearing on the screen "The Gotengo's hull held, after some repairs it should be able to help against Bagan."

"Mothra's egg is hatching." said the Cosmos.

**Borneo, 5:35 am;**

Mothra was on the ground in front of her egg which had started flashing with energy. She had worried it might not hatch but she was assured otherwise. The eggshell begins to crack and a small screech comes from the egg. The giant brown larva breaks free of its shell and crawls to her mother. Mothra gives a small amount of energy to the newborn before picking her up and flying towards Bangkok and their archenemy.

* * *

Another chapter down, next up we have Mothra and her larva taking on Bagan in Bangkok. 


	9. Sacrifice

Time for more monster action. We also have some human action this time aswell along with some info on the past.**

* * *

**

**Sacrifice**

**Bangkok, 6:00 am;**

Bagan had landed half an hour ago. Already, a large part of the city was flaming rubble. He cared not that there were few humans in this city to be crushed beneath his feet, he loved the destruction of these structures. With that thought, he fired a plasma beam across the city.

**United Nations, 6:05 am;**

"Where are those moths already?" asks the impatient SG.

"Mothra does have to carry her larva this time, she probably can't fly at full speed with that much weight." said Miki.

"Lets ask the Cosmos." suggested Logan. They open the container to find it empty.

"They're gone." said Ed.

"Where has Sam been, he came in with us didn't he?"

"Wait a second, now I remember that guy, he was the same guy that threw me out of that plane!"

"You remember this now?" asks Miki.

"He must be heading back to Tokyo, that's were Clark went after he was rescued from the temple site." said Logan.

**Plane over the Pacific Ocean, 6:10 am;**

Sam had another container on his lap, an orange flash comes from it. He raises it to his face to see the Cosmos in it. "Stop trying to teleport away. This box is made of a type of metal the government uses to contain psychics. It blocks teleportation, telekinesis, and energy attacks. Clark has plans for you." mocked Sam.

**Bangkok, 6:15 am;**

Mothra stopped at the entrance to the bay. She set her hatchling down and gives the larva the order to keep out of sight unless her help was needed. The larva nods her head and seems to fade into the background. Mothra lifts into the air and heads straight for Bagan. The dragon doesn't notice her until she slams into the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Bagan gets up and fires his horn beam. Mothra rolls out of the way before firing her own beams. Bagan blocks with the scythe like blade on the end of his tail. He then slams it down and fires an energy blade.

Mothra ascends to dodge. She flies forward and attempts to slash Bagan with her wing. Bagan blocks again with his tail. Mothra and Bagan fire their beams at each other. They are thrown apart by the explosion. Bagan fires his horn beam again, this time it hits Mothra and blast her back. She hit's the ground hard. Bagan charges his plasma beam but before he can fire it, he feels a jabbing pain in his ankle. He lets out a roar of pain and dissipates the beam. He looks down to find the larva with her tail spike driven into his ankle. The larva removes the spike before disappearing. Bagan looks for the infant but doesn't notice the mother speeding for him. She slams into him and knocks him off his feet. She pelts him with her beams before he gets to his feet again.

Bagan grabs hold of Mothra but the infant bites unto his tail at the base of his blade. Bagan whips his tail, trying to dislodge the baby. The larva is flung off but Mothra cuts a deep gash in Bagan's shoulder. Bagan fires his beams blindly at her but she avoids him. Bagan instead turns to concentrate on the younger. He fires his plasma beam at the larva, knocking the infant into the air.

Mothra slams into Bagan's leg, knocking him off his feet. As Bagan's eyes open, he is greeted by a snow of white threads. He tries to get up but the larva's webbing is already growing hard and strong. The adult starts pelting Bagan with antenna beams as the larva continues to rain webs down on him. Bagan struggles hard to get free. His movements slow and eventually stop. The two Mothra's stop their assault and approach their fallen foe. When they get close enough, Bagan's eye snaps open and he cuts the webbing with his tail. He knocks the larva away with his tail and rises to his feet. The adult flies towards him but he fires his plasma beam. The searing beam slams into her right wing, burning a hole in it and launching the majestic monster back hundreds of feet.

She slams into the Grand Palace, collapsing the royal structure. The larva crawls over to her fallen mother. Mothra orders her offspring to flee and come back for Bagan. The larva tries to tell her mother to reconsider but Mothra tells the baby to flee once more. The larva gives in and crawls toward the bay as fast as she can. She knows what her mother planned to do and it made the child wish to cry.

Bagan reaches his fallen foe. Mothra quickly flies into the sky and begins to flap her wings. Yellow dust begins to fall from her colorful wings. Bagan breathes in the dust and begins to cough and hack. He realizes that this dust was a powerful poison. Bagan falls to his knees as he continues to weaken. Suddenly, the powder stops and Mothra falls to the ground. That was attack was her swansong, she was going to die. She only hoped she had bought her offspring enough time to get far enough away. Bagan quickly regains his strength. He laughs as he fires two energy blades. They sever Mothra's wings from her body, a scream of anguish erupts from Mothra. Bagan lifts Mothra in front of his face. Her eyes had began to dim. Bagan charged his plasma beam. The white hot beam slams into Mothra, Bagan holds her in place as he continues the blast. When he ceases his beam, ashes are all that remain of his ancient enemy. He lets out a victorious roar before noticing the larva had escaped. He turns and follows the infant, he wanted to make sure Mothras were extinct.

The larva swam as hard as she could, she felt her mother die and was greatly saddened. She was heading to infant island and had made it into open ocean but then heard a voice in her mind. Two female voices were calling to her. She turns and heads for Tokyo.

* * *

Ok, the adult Mothra is dead and now its up to the larva to stop Bagan. From now on I will refer to the larva as Mothra because I only did that in the first place to tell them apart. Next up we have both human and monster fights. 


	10. Evolution

Ok now we have both Bagan and Mothra transforming, Sam and Clark getting what they had coming, and Bagan fighting Superx**

* * *

**

**Evolution**

**Tokyo, 8 pm;**

Ed and Miki pull up to Marutoma World Headquarters. The five story building stood directly next to the Tokyo Tower. Mothra had made landfall a fifteen minutes ago and was heading straight towards them. Bagan was about to land in Osaka and the Japanese government was sending Capital Defense Mobile Fortress T-1, or Superx, into battle against him. Thanks to Logan's suggestion, Superx had been loaded with freezer missiles to combat Bagan who Logan believed may have a weakness against cold. The two leave there car. "Ok, from what we know they should be on the fifth floor." said Ed.

"We better hurry before Mothra gets here." said Miki.

Several stories above, the Cosmos sing for Mothra's help as Sam and Clark watch. "Sir do you think its wise to let them call Mothra, she will probably kill us." warn Sam.

"We'll be long gone by the time she gets here. The one who wanted to buy them should be here any minute, what he's paying will more than make up for the temple site." said Clark with a laugh.

The door splitters as a man is thrown through it. Ed and Miki walk in, "Thanks buddy, your head made a great battering-ram." said Ed, jokingly.

"Return the Cosmos, Clark. If you don't give them back, Mothra will kill you." said Miki.

"Or do I have to repay Sam for throwing me from a plane."

Clark runs over and picks up the Cosmos. "You'll never get them back, not after what they did to me!" yelled Clark.

"Foolish man, you brought everything that's happened to you upon yourself. We did everything in our power to warn you." said The Cosmos.

"Boss, you better see this!" yelled Sam, looking out the window with a shocked expression. Clark turns around to see Mothra about to slam into the building. The giant creature falls into the side of the building. The floor collapses out from under Clarks feet. He falls into the opened hole, the Cosmos's confinement flies from his grasp and lands in Miki's hands. "Boss!" yelled Sam, looking down. He slips and falls in himself, he catches himself on a pipe.

Ed runs over and offers his hand. "I don't think you deserve my help but I think you deserve to rot in prison more." said Ed. His hand almost reaches Sam but the pipe breaks, sending Sam falling to his death. Ed turns to Miki "I tried."

Miki brings the Cosmos over to Mothra. "Hello little one. We've not met yet, we're your friends the Cosmos. Where is your mother?" they ask. Mothra screeches several times in a saddened pitch. "We are sorry little one. Be strong, you will be able to avenge your mother."

Mothra turns around and crawls towards the Tokyo Tower. "Where is she going?" asks Ed.

"Her larval stage is coming to an end."

"You mean she's going to build a cocoon and turn into an adult?" asks Miki.

"Yes. Even though she will be very much like her mother, she will be in her prime and far stronger. She will be able to kill Bagan."

Mothra reaches the Tower and leans her bulk against it upright against it. Her mouth opens and white threads spout forth.

**Osaka, 8:30 pm;**

Bagan slammed his tail through several buildings. He fires his plasma beam across the city, causing massive explosions. Blue energy beams hit his skin, doing little damage. He turns to see a platoon of Maser Tanks firing at him. They fire at him and pull back. Bagan fired his beam after them. They were not trying to stop him, only attract him. In an open area of the city, the four man crew of the Superx prepared the craft for battle. Bagan stepped into the area. The Superx lifted into the air. Bagan roared in challenge, in response Superx opened fire with its powerful lasers and machine guns.

The weapons hit Bagan's skin but did little damage. The Superx fires a flare into the sky. Bagan fires his plasma beam at it. When the beam stops, Superx fires a missile into Bagan's mouth. Bagan lets out a roar at the craft, his breath visible from cold. Bagan fires his plasma beam. Superx flies out of the way and fires another missile into Bagan's mouth. Bagan attempts another beam but he is incapable of firing it due to the freezing inside his body. His horn beam fires instead, Superx avoids it and fires the last of the missiles into Bagan's mouth. Bagan begins to sway before crashing to the ground

Next morning the Superx watches were it landed as the ice inside Bagan begins to thaw. Bagan's eyes snap open and the great dragon regains his footing. Superx takes to the air, it tries to fire its missiles but finds it has run out. It tries to attack Bagan with its remaining weapons. They prove useless. Bagan fires both his beams at the same time. They slam into the airborne craft. Superx bursts into flames and plummets from the twilit skies. A massive explosion engulfs impact site. Bagan roars in victory before falling to all fours in agony. His back bubbles and swells. Three long, white spikes burst forth. A black membrane grows between them. Bagan rises to his feet and looks over his new limbs. His real wings had disappeared when he mutated, he was happy to had new ones.

Bagan flaps his massive wings and takes to the skies. White energy surges into his wing spokes. Energy grows into a orb on each spike. The energy balls fall to earth and cause massive explosions. After a few minutes of pummeling Osaka from above, Bagan thinks of his next path. He sense that Mothra is about to emerge and then would pursue him. So why not pick up where he left off. Bagan flies west over the ocean.

**Tokyo, 9 am;**

Miki, Ed, and the Cosmos watch Mothra's cocoon. Miki gets off her cell phone. "That was Logan, Bagan's grown wings and is now heading back to were his path would have taken him, Dhaka, capital city of Bangladesh." said Miki.

"Mothra better come out soon or she'll never catch him in time." said Ed.

The cocoon starts flashing brightly. "She's about to emerge." said the Cosmos. The top of the cocoon slits open and golden dust spouts out. Mothra follows. The full-grown kaiju perches atop the structure, her wings spread out to their full-length and show themselves far more beautiful than her mother's. Mothra lets out a screech and takes off for Dhaka. "She will now go find Bagan and destroy him."

"Do you think she's strong enough?" asks Miki.

"Yes, her mother was very elderly and wasn't near as strong as she was when she defeated Bagan before. In addition, we designed Mothra to grow stronger with each generation, so as to counter new threats." said the Cosmos.

"Bout time Bagan's reign of terror came to an end." said Ed.

* * *

Ok, only one chapter left after this, I hope I lived up to my promise to make this one better than my last. Next time, the final battle in Dhaka. 


	11. Final Conflict

Final Battle time! By the way all the script said was this fight would take place in Bangladesh but didn't say were so I just picked the biggest city.**

* * *

**

**Final Conflict**

**Dhaka, Bangladesh, 12 pm;**

Bagan rapidly approached the city with Mothra hot on his heels. Along away Bagan had laid waste to Shanghai from the skies. Miki, Ed, and Logan had arrived ahead of him and were working hard along with UN soldiers to get every living thing possible out of the city in preparation for the two kaijus' epic struggle. "I don't think we'll be able to get everyone out in time." said Miki.

"Well at least Gotengo is repaired and waiting to help Mothra when those two start using this city as a wrestling ring." said Ed.

"That would be now, Look!" yelled Logan, pointing to the sky.

A dark shadow was cast across the full moon. Bagan looked upon the city, he saw a highway full of cars trying to escape the doomed city. Bagan prepared to fire his plasma beam but Mothra slams into him, knocking Bagan's beam off into the sky. Bagan turns to face her. The two monsters roar threats at each other. The group take an elevator the top of a skyscraper get in place to watch. Miki places the Cosmos's container on the ledge. "Well I guess we have front row seats to the match of the century." said Ed.

"Enough with the wrestling puns." said Miki, annoyed.

Bagan flies forward as does Mothra. The two slam into each other with great force several times. Bagan gains the upper hand and sends Mothra spiraling at the ground. Mothra catches herself and hovers above the ground. Bagan lands, crushing a building in the process. The two stare off at each. Mothra points the tip of her abdomen at Bagan. It opens a storm of black quills shoot forth. Bagan recoils from surprise of the new attack. Mothra stops the attack and rockets forward, slamming into Bagan. Bagan catches her and throws her into a building. She rights herself as the building collapses. She fires her antenna beams, Bagan counters with his horn beam. An explosion knocks both back and levels a good portion of the city. Mothra slashes a gash in Bagan's armor, Bagan slams his tail into her. Bagan charges forward, horn ready to scour his enemy. Mothra rolls out of the way, causing Bagan to crash through another skyscraper.

Mothra fires another barrage of stingers. Bagan ducks behind the remains of the building. Mothra's stingers collapse the building. Bagan Fires a horn beam from behind the smoke. It slams into Mothra and sends her flying through another building. Bagan flies over and tries to squash Mothra beneath his feet. Jade colored lightning fires from Mothra's wings. Bagan screams in pain and is sent back as Mothra takes to the skies. Bagan opens his wings and fires his energy orbs. Mothra's wing ignites into a fireball. Mothra flies over the water and puts out the flame.

Mothra flies at Bagan. Bagan whips his tail around and slams it into Mothra's head. Mothra crashes to the ground. Bagan leaps into the air and stomps on Mothra several times. "Mothra." said the Cosmos.

"Look it's the Gotengo." said Logan.

The Gotengo's particle rays hit Bagan's back, getting his attention. The Gotengo fires its missiles, hitting Bagan. Unaffected, Bagan fires his plasma beam. Gotengo avoids the beams. Gotengo rockets forward and activates its drill. The massive bit digs into the scar left from Bagan's first battle with Mothra. Bagan roars in agony before firing his beam pointblank at Gotengo. Explosions rock the hull. Gotengo retreats as Bagan fires his energy orbs. Gotengo crashes to the ground. Bagan closes in but Mothra blast him in the back with her wing lightning. Bagan turns to see Mothra fly high into the sky. Bagan takes off in pursuit. The two titans clash again. Mothra latches onto Bagan's chest. She drives the tip of her abdomen into his wound and fires her stingers. Bagan screams in agony as his insides are ravaged by the sharp projectiles. Bagan plummets from the sky.

"I think Mothra won." said Miki.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongan kasakuyan_

_Indo muu _

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hanba hanbamuyan_

_Randa banuneradon_

_Tounjukanraa _

_Kasaku yaanmu._" sang the Cosmos.

Green energy runs down Mothra's wings and a large orb of it grows in her thorax. A massive beam of green energy spouts forth and slams into Bagan's wound. Bagan is sent hurdling to earth as blood spurts from his mouth. Bagan lands on an oil refinery causing a massive explosion. Mothra lands not far away and looks for any sign of movement. Bagan staggers from the flames, blood pouring from his wound and mouth, his right arm falling limply to his side. Bagan slowly approaches Mothra. He raises his tail and launches it forward at Mothra's head. The blade stops right as it almost hits. Bagan's eyes begin to fade. He lets out one last roar that shatters every window left in the city. Bagan's eyes closes and he falls to the ground. Mothra lets out a victorious roar.

"The dreaded dragon, Bagan lives no more." said the Cosmos.

Every human remaining in the city lets out a loud cheer. "So Bagan is dead. I can't help but wonder what humanity might do with the body of a creature like him. Who knows what the military might do with his DNA?" asks Logan.

"Worry not, friends. Mothra will drop Bagan's body into the deep ocean where no one will be able to do evil with it." Mothra grabs hold of Bagan's corpse and lefts it into the air. She flies out to sea.

Far out in the Indian Ocean, Mothra drops Bagan from the night sky. A pillar of sea water launches into the sky. Mothra watches as her mother's murder sinks into the depths of the ocean.

**United Nations, 8 am;**

Three weeks after the final battle, Logan is before the UN. "Three weeks ago, a terrible event rocked the world. Five cities are destroyed, the death toil in the millions. Our own recklessness and greed released an ancient evil that we were powerless against. If it weren't for the Mothras, my crew, and the crew of the Gotengo, Bagan would have wiped out life as we know it. Humans need to learn to be less reckless about are planet. Who knows what other monsters could be slumbering in the frozen recesses of our planet? If we don't be careful, one could wake up at any time. Despite all the trouble we've caused, Mothra will still protect us if we are so foolish as to do so again." said Logan, he is met with massive applause.

Mothra and the Cosmos fly overhead, Mothra lets out a screech and flies toward her home on infant island.

**The End...**

**Antarctic, 8:15 am;**

A dark, dinosaur-like shadow hung in the glacier. Beside it another and another.

**Or is it?**

**

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys had a good time. The ending was just to get a point across but if someone wants to use it for a sequel fanfic your welcome to it. See yah! 


End file.
